youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Pyrocynical
Niall Cunnings (born: ), better known online as Pyrocynical, is a British YouTuber and commentator, who was formerly recognized to be one of the early adopters of the well-known colored border which surrounds video clips shown during commentary videos. As of today, Niall uploads various types of videos, especially trend videos, on his channel regarding the social media which are considered to be newsworthy. He currently refers to his viewer base as the "Bruh Army," a dig at PewDiePie's Bro Army. About Niall created his YouTube channel in 2013, but only started uploading videos in 2014, mostly MLG montage parodies, which he later claimed to be embarrassed about. On October 30, 2015, a video was released on Niall's channel titled "IT'S JUST A PRANK BRO", a commentary-style video which was a noticeable deviation from the montage parody content. From then on, only one other montage parody video was released on his channel titled "SHREK HAS SWAG 2". This was a commentary video, although the actual montage parody was not the bulk of the video and it was short compared to his previous montage parodies. As of 2018, Niall's content is a mix of trending topics, gaming videos, and commentary. He has also begun interacting with others more frequently in skits, the largest being a Reddit video looking at Despacito memes. Niall's emblematic trait is his ginger-brown (now bleached blonde) hair - as of June 2019 almost white colored hair, which many have joked around saying he looks as if he were "a cute little lesbian". Niall's commentary videos started off mostly having gameplay of first-person shooters in the background, notably CS: GO or Overwatch. Although nowadays, he has completely scrapped that format and has replaced it with real-life footage of himself in his bedroom. An early exception of this is when his fans convinced him to put "Connect 4" gameplay in the background. Later videos display gameplay of "Garfield Kart" (advertised in the descriptions as "clinical depression"). Niall claims he has compiled over 12 hours worth of Garfield Kart footage and 100 hours of total gameplay. Prior to Niall's face reveal, pictures of his face had been leaked from his private Facebook page by the host of DramaAlert, Keemstar, to Twitter. However, Keemstar has claimed that he has never leaked information from Niall's private Facebook page and the picture that he has tweeted has already been leaked on Twitter and Google Images. Frankly, Niall uploaded a video of him brushing his teeth on Twitter, which has been deleted. On October 12, 2016, Niall unexpectedly uploaded a video of his face reveal, titled who i'm voting for president (face reveal), mocking the Casey Neistat controversy about the 2016 United States presidential election. He has included his appearance in almost every video since the reveal, changing his video format once more. Collaborations Niall has done a lot of collaborations and gameplay-related content with other fellow YouTubers such as NFKRZ (who made his old intro animation) and Bamanboi. He can also be seen with other YouTubers including most of the commentary genre such as Jameskii, Squizzy, Vargskelethor, Memeulous, Trollzous, Dolan Dark and Colossal Is Crazy. Niall has made several positive effects on other YouTubers such as LtCorbis when he promoted her channel, as well as BionicPIG when he promoted his music. Niall's old videos were frequently criticized for being a "LeafyIsHere clone" due to the great similarity of their content, despite the difference in their personalities. Niall responded by self-deprecating himself and making more of a resemblance to Leafy by using click-bait and Good Content. Despite all of the drama, Niall and Leafy remained friends and appeared on Drama Alert with a playground insult match. However, a video later made by HeyWatchYourMouth, a friend of Niall, claimed that Leafy secretly hates Niall and believes he copied his style. Controversy Feud With Keemstar Both Keemstar and Niall have had bad blood since April 2016. On April 9, 2016, Niall made a video titled, "KEEMSTAR RANT", in which he suggested that Keem should have verbally added a disclaimer on the Toby Turner rape controversy as they were just allegations. Keem didn't like the suggestion and went to Twitter calling Niall out as well as leaking private pictures of him. There's one video in which Keem insists that Niall himself told him he was supposedly dating a French minor girl (yet he always altered said girl's age). Keem also claimed he sucked him off and that Niall goes to furry conventions, supposedly inviting a big YouTuber there. The heated conversation went on until Keemstar decided to block Niall. On June 9, 2016, Niall uploaded a video called "My Experience With KEEMSTAR", stating all the things that Keemstar has done in the past to hurt him, for example claiming that Niall is a pedophile. This brought much hate to DramaAlert and damaged Keem's reputation. Though there had been many Keemstar rants prior to this, Niall's was seemingly the first to conclude the Keemstar Feud on YouTube. Keem had a decline in views after Niall's video was published. Though he's doing fairly well now, he seems to have stayed out of drama - regarding him personally - ever since. Trivia *Niall was in a long-term relationship with the Korean-Australian artist/animator Hyojin Choi, known commonly online as Squizzy formerly Squizxy. On April 17, 2019, she announced on Twitter that they split on friendly terms. *Despite never really doing much harm, he always somehow manages to get his Twitter account banned. He was once banned for threatening to grind a fellow YouTuber into Lard as a build up to a "funny" skit. *He is well known for using "funny" props in his videos, which include Minecraft tools, a Roadhog mask, several hats including the Niall's hat, etc. *His favorite Overwatch hero is Roadhog, with Ana being a close second. *His most fond memories of his "lonely" childhood were of playing Spyro The Dragon. *It seems that he is very fond of the video game series Dark Souls, due to the number of references he edits into his videos. *There are many common jokes that he and his fans often use: **That his father is in prison; **"So guys we did it!" (a line from his 250k subscriber special) followed by a sentence detailing an event; ***Also the cat in the wheelchair meme, which usually co-related to the 250k subs meme; **Calling himself a lesbian or being called a "cute little lesbian"; **Replacing any word relating to killing or harming someone with Game End so the video wouldn't get demonetized, which is obviously a joke; **The fanbase constantly asking for Petscop 2; **The fanbase joking that he spent £3.000 on Belle Delphine to play Minecraft with him yet complains he can't afford a car. His reply is always that "it was an investment". ***At the end of the day, she didn't play Minecraft with him due to being uncomfortable with it. **He recently dropped merch and promotes it by saying the line: "It's not ethically made but epically made". *During and after the PewDiePie vs. T-Series subscriber battle, Niall made frequent claims that his subscriber base (which he referred to as the Bruh Army, or PewDiePie's "Bro Army, but better") could overtake PewDiePie's subscriber account. Showing both of their subscriber counts and clearly being sarcastic about it. **He'll either say we're only x million off or I believe we can close that gap. *His real full name is unknown. For a long time, it was thought to be Niall Comas, but he has since debunked it. *In the last half of June, 2019, Niall uploaded several pictures of himself cosplaying female anime characters, for example, Ryūko Matoi from Kill la Kill and Mt. Lady from My Hero Academia on his Instagram. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: June 7, 2016 **1.3 million subscribers: August 21, 2016 **1.4 million subscribers: September 12, 2016 **1.5 million subscribers: December 2, 2016 **1.6 million subscribers: January 30, 2017 **1.7 million subscribers: March 31, 2019 **1.8 million subscribers: July 22, 2017 **1.9 million subscribers: September 5, 2019 *2 million subscribers: October 28, 2017 **2.1 million subscribers: January 1, 2018 **2.2 million subscribers: January 31, 2018 **2.3 million subscribers: April 6, 2018 **2.4 million subscribers: June 19, 2018 **2.5 million subscribers: August 17, 2018 **2.6 million subscribers: September 21, 2018 **2.7 million subscribers: October 25, 2018 **2.8 million subscribers: December 18, 2018 **2.9 million subscribers: January 26, 2019 *3 million subscribers: March 9, 2019 **3.1 million subscribers: May 11, 2019 **3.2 million subscribers: June 4, 2019 **3.3 million subscribers: July 5, 2019 **3.4 million subscribers: July 15, 2019 Gallery Pyrocynical Ushanka 2.png PyroGallery1.png PyroGallery2.png pyro dab.png PyroGallery3.png PyroGallery4.png PyroGallery5.jpg PyroGallery6.jpg PyroGallery7.jpg PyroGallery8.jpg Niall.jpg Capture.PNG xxc9ot94m3z21.jpg Pyrocynical-you-know-i-had-to-do-it-to-them.jpg|You know I had to do it to 'em. bitch-boy.png pyrorussiafidgetspinnergassmask.jpg Screenshot_113.png|Pyrocynical expressing his love for the "Behind The Meme" channel yess.png|hell yee ffshfh.png|another one This page was created on March 29, 2016 by Spirits of nature. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:British YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers